


A New Year's Kiss To Remember

by lgbtwinks



Series: Larry Prompts [5]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Boyfriends, Cheating Fic, M/M, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss, Non-Famous Harry, Non-Famous Liam, Non-Famous Louis, Non-Famous Niall, larry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-26 15:07:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13238316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lgbtwinks/pseuds/lgbtwinks
Summary: Harry’s feet lead him to the bar and he sits next to a pretty man with soft blue eyes.“ Bad night? “ The man next to him questions, taking a sip of his beer. The man had a British accent also. It was soft and pretty.Or In which Harry and Louis are dating other people counting down the minute to have their New Year’s kiss in New York, but an accidental meeting turns into something more. (Prompt sent by @idolizeharold)





	A New Year's Kiss To Remember

**Author's Note:**

> Unedited.

  
It was a traditional to kiss someone when the clock strikes midnight on New Year’s Eve. It brought good fortune to both participating parties, swapping spit does that.

  
Harry and Tiffany have been dating for one year. She was the one to flirt with him and to perform oral on him. He liked her; she was spunky and bad ass. He was the type to sit at home and watch the Notebook; she liked to go on midnight drives and giving blowjobs.

  
She wanted more of a sexual relationship between them, he was still a virgin. Tiffany was older (just by a year), but he felt like she was not the one for him. He had a wonderful year with her but he lost that spark.

  
Liam told him that having a girl like that would toughen him, and get rid of that softness. His voice tells Liam off that he was perfect the way he was, and the world had feminine boys. He was normal; he was just a bit feminine.

  
Liam suggests that if he is having second doubts about their relationship then he should fuck her rough. Harry rolls his eyes at his stupid friend. He wanted to be deflowered by someone he loved. Perhaps, the bad girl and good boy narrative does not work like the bad boy dates good girl one.

  
Tiffany just needed to be shown a bit of softness. Harry being the hopeless romantic decides to fly them out to New York. It was a dream of Harry‘s to get a New Year’s kiss when the ball drops. He remembers last time he was in New York, a strange woman forcedly kissed him.

  
Harry’s girlfriends hated New York and the people. She thinks that they are rude and yell a lot, but she kept that to herself. Getting out of their tiny town was a nice change. She hopes that she and Harry fuck tonight.

  
“Baby, it’s twenty minutes till midnight. You should be drinking.” Tiffany said holding a beer bottle in her hand, “ You have the a reason to get pissed and you’re throwing in down the bloody toilet.” She continued.

  
Harry wrapped his arms around her shoulders, “ There are more things to getting pissed like enjoying the moment with you. I just want to remember the last moments of 2017 with you.”

  
She groaned as she took a sip of her beer, “Can you for once not be a cheesy fuck and have fun. This is why I didn’t want to come, Harry. You’re so nice to me and I just want to fuck you Harry.” He removed his arm from her shoulders, “You are not worth the bet with Liam. You’re so gay.”

  
“I’m Bi. Some people are just Bi, Tiffany. What bet are you talking about with Liam?” Harry replies surly. His girlfriend just erased his sexuality and placed a bet with his best mate.

  
_Liam was an asshole, Tiffany is an asshole._

  
“It was a bet to see if you would have sex with a girl. You’re a really nice guy, Harry but you deserve someone better than me. “ She patted his face before walking away

  
Well she ripped off that band aid quickly. He guesses that she dumped him.

  
Harry’s feet lead him to the bar and he sits next to a pretty man with soft blue eyes.

  
“ Bad night? “ The man next to him questions, taking a sip of his beer. The man had a British accent also. It was soft and pretty. 

Harry sighs, “ Yeah my girlfriend made a bet with my mate for me to fuck her. Our relationship was built on based a bet I guess. “ The man pouted at him. He could not tell if he was sorry for him or sad also.

  
“ That’s rough, I caught my girlfriend cheating on me with my best mate. She left me this morning with a note. I hope he enjoys her loose pussy.” The man chuckled looking at Harry, “What’s your name stranger? I’m Louis.”

  
Harry could not help but to smile at Louis, “Harry, I guess with have women trouble tonight. Is it weird that I don’t feel anything like I should be cursing her or something but I feel normal.”

  
Louis chucked once more. He loves Harry’s honesty and humour so far,” I supposed you didn’t love her like you think you did. I also feel nothing. It was clear to me that Carly was cheating on me. I was questioning everything … my sexuality, her and our relationship. “

  
Louis did not know why he was opening up to someone he just met five minutes ago. He felt like he could trust Harry. He seemed like a good listener and someone who was nice.

  
“ What was his name? Your mate’s? “ Harry asks when Louis stopped talking, “ I have to know his name so I can tell everyone how much of a dick he is.”

  
Louis laughs so loud that everyone stares at them,” His name was Niall and he was Irish. I supposed she could not get away from that charm.” Harry giggles and he could not help to grin.

  
“ Was his last name Horan ? I think he was my cousin’s flatmate once. “ Harry said grabbing Louis’ beer and drinking it.

  
Louis swears that his face was going to hurt from smiling so much, “ Yes it is. Talk about a small world, Curly.” He snatches his beer back from Harry,” So what are your goals for 2018.”

  
Harry wonders if he should tell him or lie about it, and say something lame like working out.

  
“ I wanted to get a New Year’s kiss from Tiffany or just to be kissed at midnight. I know it is kinda stupid.”

  
“ No it’s cute and I like it. I know we just met but you seem like such a nice guy… you should get that kiss tonight.” Louis trails on, he does not know if he was dropping the hint that he should kiss Harry, but he was to kiss Harry.

  
Harry stares at him, blinking slowly,” Are you hinting that you kiss me?”

  
“I-I m-mean I don’t know maybe? If you wanna that’s cool,” Louis stammers before asking the bartender for another round of beers.

  
Harry was in awe at this stranger, “ That’s sweet of you and yes I want to. “

  
So the pair found themselves running two minutes before midnight . Harry never felt so alive and Louis never felt so soft in his life.

  
_3_  
_2_  
_1_

  
Louis held Harry’s face in his hands. Harry wrapped his hands around Louis’ neck. They lean in pressing their lips unto each other. It moulded perfectly together. Tiffany never kissed him like that before.

  
The fireworks in the distance and the world stopped for them.

  
Louis decides to let his tongue to the talking, causing Harry to groan when he slipped his tongue in Harry’s mouth. He feels Harry hard one pressing against his. If they did not stop, they would need a room

  
“ I guess 2018 will be good.” Louis said as he broke the kiss. 

**Author's Note:**

> Vote, comment and share .


End file.
